Necromundus Warrior Guide
=Overview= The warrior is the standard bash-and-smash specialist. This class is available to the following races: Angel, Demon, Dwarf, Elf, Felinoid, Human, and Tauroid. =Skills= WARRIOR SKILLS Axe: Proficiency with 1-handed axes. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Endurance: Defensive warrior skill, meant to improve damage absorption. Heroic Measures: Aggressive warrior skill, meant to provide last-stand abilities. Mace: Proficiency with 1-handed maces. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Polearm: Proficiency with polearms. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Rage: Aggressive warrior skill, meant to increase damage against opponents. Shields: Proficiency with shields.. Sword: Proficiency with 1-handed swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Axe: Proficiency with 2-handed axes. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Mace: Proficiency with 2-handed maces. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Sword: Proficiency with 2-handed swords. More skill means more chances for critical hits. Two-Handed Weapons: General proficiency with 2-handed weapons. Warcry: Defensive warrior skill, meant to intimidate opponents. =Abilities= NOTE: These are abilities available during the current beta phase. We will be adding more over time to take advantage of other skills. WARRIOR ABILITIES Bash (No skill prereq) Cut (No skill prereq) Gutslice (Poor Rage) Hack (Poor Rage)) Improved Hack (Great Rage) Improved Gutslice (Great Rage) Challenge (Fair Warcry) Improved Challenge (Great Warcry) Raging Bellow (Superb Warcry) Resolve (Fair Endurance) Improved Resolve (Great Endurance) Shared Resolve (Superb Endurance) Standoff (Fair Heroic Measures) Improved Standoff (Great Heroic Measures) Shared Standoff (Superb Heroic Measures) =Tips and Tricks= Skills Starting out, it's probably best to put Skill Points toward the parts of your arsenal that will help you deal the most damage. Also, it might be a good idea to invest in some crafting skills that will let you improve your weapons and armor. Note that you can respect to be purely combat or purely crafting, depending on your need. Gambling is also a great way to level up faster. Recommended Priorities *Great in Rage (Minimum required for improved hack) *Good in Sword, Axe, or Mace. *Great in Shields, if you have a one-handed weapon. Shields not only increases DDF, but also decreases your likelihood to be hit. Combat Really, warriors are all about dishing damage out and being able to take it just as well. Your best bet is to use improved hack as much as possible, and to invest heavily in your preferred weapon skill, as well as getting the best armor and weapons that you possibly can. Hunting Grounds *'Levels 1-10:' You'll go pretty much where everyone else does, around the city of Necromundus and the areas of Southfield and Whisperwood Forest in Cataract. Start with the Opera House, then go south of Necromundus. After that, South Field, Southfields, Whisperwood Forest, and Whisperwood Cave. *'Levels 10-15:' Now's a chance to head up to Whisperwood Hold in Cataract. Wreck havoc on the thugs in Cutpurse Alley, talk to Fleetfinger in his lair, and get a quest to grab a badge off one of the Whisperwood guards. *'Levels 15-20:' For Levels 15-20, it may be worthwhile just to hang out in Urland. Kill the mutant critters, complete quests, and head back to the city of Necromundus from time to time to train your skills. *'Level 20:' You should now be able to enter the Shining Fanatical Encampment in Whisperwood Forest. Complete the quests here and earn your Watcher Fang. You can first enter around level 16 and wait until level 24, but it is best done around level 18. *'Levels 20-35:' Time to head back to the Cataract realm, following the river shore and taking on foes in Impwood, Deathwatch Mire, Flamesire Bog, and the Spelunk. During this phase, you can also start venturing with parties into the Bloodwalk (under Whisperwood Hold) and the Agickin Theme Park (in Urland). The best gear obtainable at these levels can be first found in Agickin (around 22), and then in the Bloodwalk (30-35). *'Levels 35-50:' Once you've hit Level 35, it's time to travel to Heathaze Village using the shortcut by the Necromundus Portal and embark on missions to kill monsters in the Blistering Wilds. As you get closer to Level 50, you should be able to travel with parties into the toughest parts of Agickin Theme Park (challenging the likes of Neidermeyer and Meeka Mau in the spires of Castle Drell) and the Tomb of Ashkhaman (in Blistering Wilds). =Special Quests= Make sure you have Rage at least at great, take on the fanaticals, overseer and demons, it's primarily hack and slash combat. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides